<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lone Survivor by BlaiddGwyn (dragonLeighs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551091">Lone Survivor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonLeighs/pseuds/BlaiddGwyn'>BlaiddGwyn (dragonLeighs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier Whump Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier Whump Week (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Off-screen death, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonLeighs/pseuds/BlaiddGwyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets kidnapped by a nest of Bruxae while Geralt is away on another hunt. Several days pass and his hope if rescue dwindles.</p><p>Written for Day 3 of Jaskier whump week. Prompt: Survivor's Guilt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier Whump Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jaskier Whump Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lone Survivor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been several days since he had last seen Geralt. He had gone off to hunt a chort, leaving Jaskier behind at the tavern, claiming it was too dangerous for him to tag along. Jaskier had been annoyed of course, having never seen a chort up close before. He had resigned himself to playing for coin, at least making himself somewhat useful.</p><p>That had changed however when he had been walking back to the inn at night after a somewhat successful night of revelry. The streets had appeared empty with everyone either already in bed or still lingering at the tavern. When he heard something skittering behind him, he had assumed it was nothing more than a stray cat. Only when he turned to see a woman standing behind him, staring at him with a burning hunger did he suspect he was in any danger. There was the sound of something large landing behind him. He didn't have time to look at what it was before a blinding pain shot thrugh the back of his head. He fell to the ground as his vision wavered. He vaguely thought he might throw up with the sudden nausea but a second blow knocked him out before he could do anything.</p><p>He had woken up in a cell somewhere underground with a splitting headache and two others, a man and a woman. Both were terrified and it was clear they had been there a while. The man explained that, as far as he knew, they had been captured by a group of bruxae to be used as food for their young. None of them spoke after that, simply huddling into themselves to ward off the  damp chill of their prison.</p><p>The woman was the first to be taken. Jaskier and the other man had tried to fight back, possibly eacape, but he only ended up being knocked out again. When he woke, she was gone.</p><p>It became a waiting game then, for him and the other man. To see when they would come back. To see who would die next. They had chosen the other man. Jaskier once again tried to fight them but was considerably weaker so they simply pushed him away with their superior strength.</p><p>He didn’t know if he was relieved he was the only one left or not. There was no way Geralt was going to find him in time before he too was dragged away. He knew his fate would be to become food for the bruxae. Sitting and waiting did him no favours.</p><p>It was impossible to mark the passage of time but he assumed he'd been there for several days when he heard the faint sounds of battle echoing down the stone hallway. There was screeching from the bruxae and the clang of metal at it struck the stone walls. Jaskier tried not to get his hopes up that Geralt had found him. There was a final screech before everything fell silent. There was no way to tell who had won.</p><p>He stood, pressed up against the bars of his cage to see if anyone would walk around the corner. Minutes passed with no indication of anyone coming. He sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He didn’t realise he was crying until he felt something drip onto his arm.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, the sound of boots echoed down the hallway. Jaskier was too distracted to any pay attention so he didn’t notice when Geralt came into view.<br/>“Jaskier,” he said, relief flooding his voice. He immediately headed over to the locked door.</p><p>“Geralt. Gods, I thought they’d killed you.” He stood, wiping the tears from his eyes. “How did you find me?”</p><p>“There were rumours of people going missing at night. I found a scent trail leading back here,” he explained as he searched for a key. “Dammit, the key must be elsewhere. I’ll be back.” With that he disappeared from view once more. Jaskier had to resist the urge to reach out for him, to stop him leaving but he knew he needed to get out of this damned cage.</p><p>Geralt returned a few minutes later, unlocking the door and freeing the bard. Together they made their way outside, passing the bodies of the bruxae on their way. Geralt tried to shield them from view but there was no hiding the spilt blood. There was no sign of the man or woman’s bodies. Jaskier thought that was perhaps best.</p><p>Once they were outside Jaskier found himself crying again. “Jaskier?”</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t… I didn’t think I’d leave that place.” He scrubbed at his face with his sleeve.</p><p>“I found you in time. You’re safe now.”</p><p>“You didn’t find the others though.”</p><p>“Others?”</p><p>“There was a man and a woman. They were taken before me. Gods, I didn’t even learn their names.” Jaskier completely broke down then. Geralt abandoned his usual reservations for physical contact and pulled the bard into a hug, encircling him in his arms and holding him tight.</p><p>Neither said a word as Jaskier let the stress of the past few day finally bleed from him. When he finally moved to pull back, he felt his legs give out from under him. The bruxae had only given them enough food and water to keep them alive. The last time he ate was presumably yesterday, although it was hard to tell without the sun. He’d been running on the adrenaline of being found but now he felt faint.</p><p>Geralt, who hadn’t fully removed his arms from the bard, caught him before he collapsed. He bent to hook one arm under his knees, keeping the other around his back so he could lift him in one fluid motion. He had left Roach back at the village so he would have to carry the now semi-conscious bard back. It wasn’t too far thankfully.</p><p>Geralt immediately took him to the healer. He didn’t know what kind of injuries he had sustained, not having had the chance to check him over properly. He had seen the dried blood matted into his hair when he had first spotted him in the cage as well as the blood staining his clothes. The healer gave him some water before checking him over which seemed to rouse him somewhat. The old man determined he had a few cuts but was otherwise fine. The bard would need more water, some food and rest but would feel like himself again in no time.</p><p>Geralt paid him before helping Jaskier to his feet. He seemed well enough to walk with some assistance so Geralt looped an arm around his waist while Jaskier draped his arm around Geralt’s shoulders.</p><p>Once back to their room at the inn, Jaskier practically collapsed on the bed. Within moments he fell asleep. Geralt had wanted to get him to eat something and maybe clean away the dirt and blood before letting him rest but he found he didn’t have it in him to wake him. Instead he removed his boots and draped a blanket over him. There would be time for everything else once he woke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi to me on <a href="https://blaidd-gwyn.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>